Tus Deseos son Órdenes Para Mi 2,0
by HHr-Delusional
Summary: Serie de drabble's y one-shot's lime's o lemon's ideados por ti! tú das la idea, yo la escribo y la posteo aquí mismo. Antes de pedir nada, lee el apartado "Las Reglas del Juego" primera página y luego pide lo que quieras, yo seré tu sirvienta


Fecha de Producción: Domingo 19/10/08

_Fecha de Producción: Domingo 19/10/08_

_Si deseas un drabble o one-shot que no tenga que ver con el lemon, entra a mi cuenta en vez de estar aquí xD!_

_Iré cambiando de sección a medida que vallan cambiando las parejas, así que si deseas estar pendiente, te guardas el link xD!_

¡¡Hola, chicas y chicos lemoneroooooos!!

Bueno, no se entusiasmen porque capaz que están leyendo el mismo día que subo esto y aún no tengo nada xD! ¡¡Pero oigan!! ¡¡No se vallan!! Los necesito para éste nuevo proyecto!

Bien, para hacer la historia corta, perdí más de setenta fic's de Naruto que yo sólita había escrito y me pase de un depre… pero después de algunas semanas, e querido restituirme y comenzar de cero (o bueno, casi, porque ya tengo diez nuevas ideas xD!) así que para eso los necesito!

Éste sitio lo he creado especialmente para aquel que quiera algo pero que no puede por falta de tiempo o no se siente con la capacidad de escribirlo, me lo comunique y yo con todo el gusto del mundo aplicaré todo mi esfuerzo en sus proyectos para hacer que sus ideales pasen a ser una realidad tangible.

Con lo que quiero llegar a todo esto, de seguro si estamos en el 2008 e intentas buscar en mi base de historias algo de Naruto para comprobar si soy buena escritora, te vas a fregar porque aún no subo ni una xD! Y si eres fan de Harry Potter y te das cuenta que tengo historias de éste género, te llevas una decepción porque tienen más de un año de antigüedad y son pésimos xD! Pero me siento con la libertad de decir que por lo menos soy el triple de buena de lo que era antes, así que ¡puedes confiar en mi!

Como sea: conclusión, tienes la idea de un lemon de Naruto, pero no se te da el escribirlo o el tiempo no es tu aliado, me dices y yo te lo hago a tu gusto, y claro que te va dedicado porque es **tú** idea, yo sólo concreto el relleno xD!

Si hasta ahora vas de acuerdo, sigue leyendo porque hay detalles que tienes que seguir, ya que sino, no tomaré en cuenta tu/s proposicion/es.

**Para mí, qué Rating se le suma a ésta categoría**

Todas sus ideas serán a partir del régimen "**no apto** para menores de **trece** años (T)". Pueden ser lime o lemon, no hay problema con eso.

**Parejas****:**

Yo no tengo problemas con las parejas Yaoi's o Yuri's, pero aún no me siento lo suficientemente cómoda como para escribir lemon's sobre ellos, así que las parejas homosexuales quedan **estrictamente fuera de juego**.

Al tratarse del lemon, seré más estricta que con las parejas:

-Puedes sentirte la persona más segura del mundo al pedirme: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, KonoMoe, GaaMatsu, AsuKure, MinaKushi y DanTsuna.

-Respecto a **otras** parejas, hay algunas a las que les soy más endeble y, dependiendo de la idea, tal vez la desarrolle, pero no prometo nada.

-**Yo ****no**** escribo** NaruSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KonoHana ni JiraTsuna; lo siento, pero las parejas no me pillan en nada (bueno, la última no es que no me de un poco, sino que ¡no me los imagino en una cama! ¡Por Dios! xDDDD!)

-Si hablamos de alguna de Akatsuki, me tienen que dar más detalles ya que no conozco mucho a los miembros, jeje, y si los juntan con otros personajes que no tengan nada que ver con su grupo, tienen que ser aún más explícitos, aunque dependerá de cómo le vea si lo acepto o no xD!

-El incesto: **nada** de Padre&Hijo ni Tio&Sobrino, a lo sumo un hermano-hermana o primo-prima (pero no me convencen mucho Temari y alguno de sus Hermanos, jeje n.nU)

**Personajes****:**

-Vamos a estar claros, ni las chicas serán "Damas de Compañía" ni los hombres "Striper's Profesionales", así que cuidado con la actitud de los personajes.

-Edades no menores de 18 años, y si desean un margen de error, lo más que puedo pedir es a los 16, ya que aún no me convence lo que está pasando en la época actual -.-"

**Me Pueden Pedir****:**

-Cualquier tipo de fantasía, si se come encima de la pareja, si le visten de Panda (xDDD!), mientras más creativo, más me divierto xD! Pero OJO, cuidado con la perversión.

-El lugar y tiempo puede ser el que os plazca: en el Espacio, en la Atlántida, en la Grecia Antigua, en la Era Mesopotámica, en la Cavernícola, bajo el mar, en la cocina, en un bosque, en un Armario de Escobas (mi preferido sobre todo para dibujos xDD!!); simplemente no me importa.

-Hasta tres o cuatro parejas en un mismo fic, pero OJO, nada de orgía ni en el mismo lugar, se supone que una en una casa, otro en una cuerva (xD!) y así, o sólo centrarme en una pareja con el "lime" o "lemon" y las otras un simple derivado. Eso sí, embarazos al mismo tiempo son opcionales xDDD!!

**NO escribiré ni aunque me pongas una pistola en la cabeza****:**

-Violación.

-Sadomasoquismo.

-Sexo Oral (se puede llegar a un acuerdo).

-La postura llamada "cariñosamente" Estilo Perrito (la única acepción es si se le cataloga como "tierno" y no "salvaje" porque yo, francamente, no le voy a "eso")

-Sexo loco y desenfrenado (lo siento, soy lemonera, pero no drogada, y perdón a quien se ofenda, pero sexo sin amor, no es nada, sólo un momento de lujuria y luego al carajo)

-Relaciones Maestro&Alumno (Por ejemplo: KakaSaku)

-Actos en "público" (lo único, si se ponen a jugar botella xDDD! Pero honestamente prefiero "los siete minutos en el paraíso")

**Más Detalles****:**

-No me vengas y digas:

"ShikaIno,

bye!"

Porque simple y llanamente malgastas mi tiempo y haces post innecesario, no puedes ser tan seco, tienes que clasificar por lo menos si son **ninjas**, **estudiantes** o **universo alterno** (y qué ideal tienes para ese "pequeño universo", como trabajo, edad o como se conocieron, lo que tú quieras)

-Palabras: puedes ponerme un mínimo de quinientas, ochocientas, o algo coherente, pero si me dices "no menos de tres mil", obviamente si no me das muchos detalles, no te lo voy a hacer, porque tampoco te voy a transcribir una Biblia, recuerda que yo sólo soy una fan más como lo eres tú y también tengo que estudiar.

-Digamos que tienes doce y te da pena hablar abiertamente de tu "idea", tú simplemente me envías un mensaje privado y luego, si quieres, escribo tu nick en la dedicatoria o te inventas un sobrenombre y yo lo pongo, puedes confiar en mi, yo soy una tumba aparte, como si conociera a tantos en ff xD!

-Al publicar tu idea, directamente te enviaré un correo para que disfrutes (¿?) de la historia XD!

-Intentaré publicar como mínimo una vez a la semana (aunque si me atrapas en exámenes, no tengas muchas esperanzas xDDD!!), si es que la inspiración y una buena idea van de la mano XD! Pero recuerda, yo soy sólo una fan como tu!! Y también soy humana!! Así que no esperes a Flash ni a Dash, porque ni que fuera tan rápida con la cabeza de dos MB que tengo xD!

**Si te gusta y lo quieres enseñar en otro lugar…****:**

Dejas mi nick (truchado xD!) **HHr-Delusional** y la dirección a ésta cuenta.

**Si te atreves a…****:**

Si yo de lo más buena onda te hago la historia y luego la publicas en otro foro diciendo que es tuya y ni dejas link directo a ésta página, te aseguro que no serás feliz por lo que te quede de vida (o por lo menos durante el periodo que seas fan de Naruto), ya que tanto hay medios de encontrar mis publicaciones, como hacer que a alguien lo baneen.

Bien, ahora sólo me queda esperar venid! Tengo ganas de escribir! Aprovechen mi inspiración que luego se me va xD! Tengo el ánimo de escribir al 100 por ciento!! Así que tal vez no se decepcionen (demasiado xDD!! Lo siento, es que tengo la autoestima baja TT-TT xD!)

bye!


End file.
